Miracles Seem So Far Off
by x.angel.wiings.x
Summary: One of the gang gets hit by a drunk driver. When all seems that only a miracle can bring her back, Will they be able to cope? This is no longer a OneSHOT. I really liked the idea and I am carrying it on.
1. Chapter 1

Troy lay on his bed holding a photo of Gabriella, he looked at the blank ceiling, struggling to hold back the floods of tears welling in his eyes. A single tear rolled down his cheek, trying hard he shut his eyes but more tears raced down. Everyday without her was agony, every second he couldn't see her made him wish he was hit instead. She was always on his mind, every moment of every day.

Troy just couldn't get away, her beautiful brown eyes full of life one minute sparkling with happiness and now they were dull and lifeless, she was gone. Even in lessons he thought he might catch a glimpse of her silky brown hair sitting in the chair next to him only to turn and see Chad's sad brown eyes look back and shake his head. At basketball practice after school he though he saw her on the bleachers and immediately stopped play only to see a lonely Taylor studying on her own with sad eyes cast downward.

Being without her was agony for Troy; he missed her happy smile that always brightened up his own day. Being without her was unbearable; spending everyday knowing he would never ever see that beautiful smile or be able to love someone as much as he loved Gabriella hurt him so much. Even at her funeral he found it hard to come to terms with the fact that she was not coming back and never would be, even though his heart still sought to tell her that he loved her.

**-Flashback-**

"And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart, (feel in my heart) the start of something newwww..''

They both stopped and listened to the clapping of the crowd. It was amazing, they actually...liked the performance, smiling Troy stuck out his hand "Troy," he said.

"Gabriella" she replied and shook his hand.

**-End Flashback-**

Everyone missed Gabi but it hurt Troy most, he was so stupid not to take the chance and tell her he loved her and now it really was too late. Taylor wasn't happy anymore and she never joked about "blunk-head basketball guy" Chad never smiled and his brown eyes didn't sparkle anymore.

The Evans twins were hit hard, Sharpay loved Gabi like a sister and so did Ryan. Poor Kelsie's music was affected and she was moved to writing only the sad parts of her musicales. Everyone was damaged by her death; even cold-hearted Darbus was seen shedding a tear.

Talking to Mrs Montez tore everyone apart, Gabi was her only daughter, and her only child and now she had no one. She was the person who had to organise Gabi's funeral. The gang all offered help but Mrs Montez had turned to ice since Gabi's death. She never smiled or said encouraging word to anyone. Her eyes were always cast downwards in upset. If you mentioned the funeral or how she was coping the subject would change immediately, no one could understand the pain she was feeling. Not even Troy.

Fresh tears spilled down Troy's cheeks as he thought of how much he missed her and the fact that she really was gone. No one could bring her back to him, only a miracle.


	2. Authors Note

**A/N: I'm really sorry and I know how annoying Authors Notes are but you really need to read this because this story depends on it xD. I have read some of the ideas that you guys have suggested and I am playing with the idea of doing a chapter of flashbacks then maybe a chapter about how it would have happened if she had moved out of the way or if Troy had pulled her out the way. Please tell me your ideas and opinions on my ideas. I love reviews but if you flame me I will get my dragon on you :) Also if you have ideas yourself then let me know because I'm really not the best writer and everyone needs help sometimes.**

**Thanks,**

** x.angel.wiings.x**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hiyaaa guys. Its been ages since my last update but loads of stuff has happened in my family recently and the passion for writing had sort of gone. This is sort of inspired by recent events so i hope you like it! **

Gabriella woke up to a faint beeping noise of a heart monitor machine. She could hear, and feel, the air rushing in and out of her lungs as a mechanical saviour kept supplying the oxygen to her body.

'_What has happened to me?' _She thought, panic spreading through her body as she tried to move.

The nurse, sitting beside her bed, noticed the flickering of her eyelids and was immediately attentive.

"Gabriella? Are you awake, dear?" Her eyes opened and the whole room was fuzzy. She opened her mouth to speak but it was dry and the words didn't seem to form.

All she could manage was an, "Owwwwhh." Before attempting to gesture to the line in her chest. The nurse immediately inserted a syringe and the pain began to dull. As the screaming of her internal organs subsided, Gabriella had time to think about what she wanted to say. Very carefully she attempted to form words, "whate…hapund too mey?" She croaked, trying to reach for the water on her table. However the nurse moved it away.

"I'm afraid you wont be able to drink that for a while, dear, your major digestive organs are still very badly damaged, that's why all the vitamins are currently being put through your line. So, I'm afraid that this means food and drink are out of the question at the moment." The nurse looked at her, she grimaced and took the young girls hand,

"Gabriella, you were hit by a 4x4. The driver was extremely drunk and swerved onto the pavement you and your friends were walking on. You've been in a coma for 4 months, because the lining of your stomach split and the acid almost poisoned you. Your mother didn't think you would live so she held a funeral ceremony in your honour. It's a miracle that you're actually awake; as well as the acid your internal bleeding was almost unstoppable. The only thing keeping you alive has been these machines,"

Tears appeared in her eyes, "you are an extremely lucky girl. I came into your room because the doctor had told me to switch off the life support systems. Your mother was devastated about it, but consented. It's a miracle that you woke up when you did. Gabriella you should definitely praise the lord, for you are very blessed girl."

The nurse let go of her hand and moved to the patient phone; she said some words rapidly into the receiver before smiling gently at her and putting the phone down. "Gabriella the doctor will be here shortly, he has rung your mother and she is on her way, is there anyone else you might want to see?"

Instead of a few names running through her mind, there was only one. In all her comatose, white-boxed dreams he was there. Smiling at her, hugging her, kissing her. It was him who had kept her going.

Again, it took her a while to think about the words and how they went together. Before she quietly whispered a name,

"Troy."

**A/N: Okay so i know it was short, but any further would have given the whole game away. There will only be two more, slightly longer, chapters after this one, as i know the direction i want to take with the story. They will be flashes forward and back as many of you have suggested so I really do hope you like it! Oh and Please review. I really enjoy your comments and suggestions. **

**Much Love, ****Tori x**


End file.
